Broken
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: There is always death in the midst of battle. Friends are lost and lovers die. YmirxKrista oneshot. Character death.


Ymir scoffed to herself as the others cheered enthusiastically and zip lined off of the roof after Mikasa delivered her wonderfully emotionless speech and sped off without even hesitating. The brunette rolled her eyes at her fellow soldier's enthusiasm. Couldn't they see that Mikasa didn't actually give two shits about how her words affected them or not? She was probably just incredibly pissed that Eren was eaten, or whatever.

"Ymir?" Krista waved her blade to get the taller girl's attention. "I'm going off this way to take out that lone Titan."

"On your own?" Ymir put a hand on her hip and gave Krista a very unimpressed look.

"I can handle it." Krista readied her 3D Manoeuvre Gear.

Before she could jump off of the building and zip away, Ymir strode forward and grabbed Krista by the shoulder. "You can't honestly expect to take that Titan out by yourself." Ymir said in annoyance. "Are you that eager to get eaten?"

Krista shrugged the hand off and glared up at the brunette. "I can handle it. I'm not a little kid, Ymir, and I'm sure as hell not _your_ kid." Krista avoided Ymir's hand again as it made a move to grab her wrist, and stepped closer to the edge of the roof.

"Krista, without my protection you wouldn't be alive today. Don't be stupid."

"I never asked you to protect me! I never asked you for any of this!" Krista yelled, feeling more than just upset at the older girl's insults. "I am not as stupid as you think I am. Do you think I made it this far hiding behind you and cowering?"

Ymir threw her hands up and grunted in annoyance. "You know what? Fine, run off on some false sense of nobility and get yourself killed. Like you said, you never asked for my presence." Ymir tightened her hold on her blades and roughly turned around.

"I'll show you Ymir, I can take care of myself! I don't need a jerk like you hovering behind me telling me that I can't win!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Good luck with that!" Ymir yelled over her shoulder and jumped down from the roof. Her 3DMG carried her through the air and pulled her away from Krista and the annoyance she presented.

Ymir huffed angrily to herself as the wind roared around her and she twisted her body in the air. Who did Krista think she was? She was small in stature and she wasn't strong, like Ymir. What made her think she could just go off and play the hero? It was behaviour like that, that got people killed.

"Ymir, have you seen Mikasa?" Armin shouted in worry.

Ymir's head shot up in surprise as she realized that in her angered haste she had caught up with the group. "No I haven't. I don't keep tabs on where your girlfriend runs off to. Maybe she's been eaten already." Ymir replied hotly, and glared at the blonde boy who looked like he wanted to retort something in return, but was smart enough to keep his mouth quiet and fling off to the left.

"Ymir, Titan up ahead. 15 meter class. Take him together?" Connie moved until he was at Ymir's side and waited for her to respond.

Ymir didn't reply, instead she pushed herself harder and went faster, until she was directly behind the Titan. The thing must have heard the sound of their 3DMG releasing gas and turned his head. That dazed, horrid smile made Ymir's jaw clench. She stared coldly into those glazed over eyes and dodged the giant's hand. Her long, muscled body coiled and turned in the air so that when she closed in on her target her slice would have as much force as possible. The brunette didn't hesitate and circled the annoying Titan, twirled gracefully as she descended and hacked off a chunk of the nape of its neck.

As her blades soared through the heated flesh, Ymir's stomach suddenly dropped. Her throat tightened and her heart jolted, causing her to lose her balance and plummet down towards the ground. Her breathing turned laboured as she managed to twist her body around and then swing herself onto a rooftop where she landed with a clumsy thud and stumbled.

"Whoa, what was that?" Connie questioned after landing next to her.

What _was_ that indeed?

Ymir turned to him in a sudden panic, unable to control it, and surprised the boy since he had never seen her show any type of emotion like this before. Her chest heaved unevenly and her eyes were wide, panicked, and wild. "Krista." Ymir gasped out. "Do you know where Krista is?" she roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, hardly aware of her actions, and shook him as she spoke.

Connie frowned and shoved her away from him. "How am I supposed to know?" He asked. "You're normally glued to her side."

Ymir barely heard his response. She turned abruptly, ignoring Connie's confused questions, and then jumped and sped off. She didn't understand why she had an incredibly bad feeling but Krista kept flashing in her mind, and that alone sent a cold shiver through her being at what her intuition could be trying to tell her.

It seemed that her body was moving without her really having to think about it. There was no Krista in sight but Ymir headed in a single direction with an odd belief that if she continued she would eventually find the blonde. Her intuition guided her as her stomach churned and she wondered why she was feeling so damn terrified.

Finally, after a minute of searching Ymir noticed the blonde in the distance, sailing and twirling in the air to avoid the Titan's eager hands and snapping jaws.

Ymir's heart clenched painfully. It was the Titan Krista had been determined to kill, but why hadn't she taken it out yet? Why was she simply playing with it?

No.

Ymir noticed that Krista only had one blade. She had probably lost the other ones no sooner than when she had swooped in to exterminate the giant. Why the hell hadn't she retreated yet?

Ymir realized that it was probably Krista's pride, and her determination to prove her wrong that she wouldn't always lose on her own. "Krista!" Ymir yelled and increased her speed. The blonde didn't hear her though, and swung to the side to avoid another swipe of the Titan's hand. Krista should have realized the obvious.

She was the smallest and weakest among them all. How could she expect to take one Titan on by herself? Why the hell had Ymir even let her try?

Feeling her panic rise, and not really knowing why, Ymir pushed herself to move faster and came up closer to the one-sided battle.

The Titan took a step back and grabbed out with both hands. He managed to grab a hold of Krista's line, and then as the blonde cried out in fear, the other hand closed around her small body.

Seeing this, Ymir yelled in rage and aimed with her blades. She thrust her body up with her blades aimed at the Titan's weak spot, and put all of her weight into her descent.

But she was too late.

Time seemed to almost completely stop for Ymir.

Her heart started beating even faster, pumping blood harder through her body to compensate for her now rapid breathing. As she descended on the Titan, she twisted, looked up, and locked eyes with Krista.

The blonde looked terrified, and had tears streaming down her face.

Ymir yelled out again and brought her blades down, but a second before she lopped a section of the flesh out, the creepy giant tightened its grip and crushed Krista within its grasp.

In consensus the sound of blades cutting through flesh and bones crunching sounded in the air. Krista's body arched and a spray of blood shot out from her mouth, head bent backwards, drenching herself in her own fluids.

Ymir would never forget the sound of Krista's bones breaking.

The Titan swayed, fell down to its knees, and then landed face down on the ground, steam rising from its corpse.

Ymir dropped heavily to the ground, heart pounding so loud that her ears rang and her chest burnt, and then threw her blades to the sides and rushed over to Krista.

"Krista!" Ymir yelled.

Her breathing stopped completely when she walked up to the smaller girl and saw the bloodied state of her, still in the things hand.

"No... KRISTA!" Ymir lost all of her composure and rushed to her side. She used all of her strength to push the big fingers aside and pull Krista's limp body away from the Titan, and then Ymir collapsed with Krista lying unmoving at her side.

Around them soldiers landed on roofs, having noticed the commotion.

Mikasa dropped down to the ground a distance from the pair and looked to the side when Sasha landed beside her.

"No..." Sasha uttered, face contorted with disbelief and horror. "It can't be..." She stepped forward, and then she got a better view of Krista and noticed her once blonde hair now completely scarlet with her blood. "KRISTA!" Sasha screamed and attempted to run to her, but Mikasa caught her and pulled her against her chest.

"Sasha, leave them be." Mikasa whispered to Sasha who was struggling and yelling in both anger and pain. Her face was wet with tears and eventually she gave up and just collapsed into the other girl's arms.

Mikasa silently held onto her and cast her eyes over to Ymir who was frantically trying to save Krista.

"Krista, don't leave me, alright?" Ymir begged as she tried to stop the bleeding from the girl's torso. Her ribs had snapped, puncturing through her skin and even her lungs, if the blood pouring from her mouth was any indication. "You can't die!" She had never sounded so desperate before; so afraid.

"Ymir..." The sound was a croak, muffled and slurred, but Ymir caught it and snapped her eyes to Krista's face.

Dull and almost lifeless eyes stared up at her, but those lips moved again, though no sound came out. Ymir crawled up and put a hand to Krista's cheek.

The brunette was covered in blood, and had tears running down her face without even realizing that she had started crying.

"Y-Ymir... Are... Y-you... There?" Krista uttered and took a deep, wet breath. She could barely breathe, and she felt so numb and cold that she was surprised that she was still alive.

"I'm here, Krista!" Ymir responded hurriedly, panicked.

"I can't hear you..." Krista said softly and then smiled so sadly that Ymir's heart nearly stopped from the piercing pain it caused. "I-I only wish that... That I could have t-told..." Krista's body convulsed as she tried to take in air despite her lungs already having been torn apart by the splintered bones of her ribs and sternum.

Ymir panicked, not knowing what to do, and turned to look over her shoulder. "Someone help her! We can still save her if we can get her back!" She yelled, and noticed each soldier bow their heads in sadness and avoid her eyes.

_Why, why had I left her alone? Why did I let her go at the Titan alone because of my own stupid anger? I... It's my fault... If I hadn't let her go, if maybe I had been quicker, she wouldn't..._

Ymir was broken out of her thoughts when Krista coughed again and moved. "Ymir, I can't see anything..." The small girl said, tears streaming down her face again, "I'm scared Ymir, I don't want to die." The tears faded in with the blood, turning red and trailing dark paths down her cheeks and chin.

Ymir stopped crying, and a cold, painful calm settled over her thundering heart. She could breathe evenly again, but each breath hurt like she was inhaling flames.

"Krista," Ymir said emotionlessly and moved the girl's head to rest on her lap.

"Ymir, I... I wish I could have told you that I love you... Can you hear me?"

Ymir quivered, her strange new calm threatening to crack. She leaned down to Krista's ear and whispered slowly. "I can hear you."

Krista's body jerked when she heard the faint yet firm whisper, and that voice that she loved so much. Through her tears she managed to smile.

"Ymir, I..." Krista stopped talking, unable to really continue anyway. Ymir's face contorted even further with pain. She found Krista's hand under a layer of blood and clothes, and clutched it gently in her much bigger one.

"Why had I never noticed how small your hands are, Krista?" Ymir asked softly, observing how, despite the size, their fingers intertwined and fit so perfectly, like they had been born specifically for the other.

Ymir swept her eyes up and rested them on Krista's face. She noticed her lips moving silently, attempting to speak words that would no longer leave her.

Ymir gently pulled Krista into her arms just as it started to rain. The liquid beat down on them gently, like a comforting hand, and washed away some of the blood and gore.

She was still so tiny, even as she lay there broken and bleeding. Ymir pulled her very gently against her chest, a new bout of tears now pouring out with the rain, and leaned forward.

"Why didn't I ever tell you that I love you too?" Despite the blood, Ymir pressed her lips to Krista's for a second, and then pulled away. "They're so cold." She said softly, voice wavering and unsteady.

"Ymir?" Krista finally managed to cough out. "I can't feel anything."

Ymir's eyes widened. Her spine must have broken. She was paralyzed, and that meant that Krista hadn't felt her kiss.

Ymir's heart jerked painfully, forcing her to lean forward from the force and squeeze her eyes shut.

The brunette took a deep, shattering breath, and then forced her heavy limps to move so that she could stand with Krista in her arms.

Everyone around them watched sadly, most either emotionless or holding back a tidal wave of tears.

Krista meant a lot to all of them, because among them all, she had been the kindest and the most compassionate.

"Ymir," Krista rasped out, feeling with panic that her time was running out. She chocked, not on blood or air, but on her tears. "I love you..." If she wasn't as numb and broken as she was, she would have been sobbing.

Ymir raised her head high, squared her shoulders and forced her emotions to stable because she just wanted to hold onto Krista and cry until the blonde came back to her, unharmed, cheerful, and adorable as she always was.

But she wasn't stupid. She had regained her senses. Krista was dying. She was leaving her, and she would never come back.

Ymir let an emotionless mask cover her face, but deep down she was aching so hard and breaking so deeply that it made it difficult for her to breathe. She ignored the scream in her muscles and walked on. She was determined to bring Krista back with her over the wall to safety, even if the blonde didn't make it before she did.

"Yeah," Ymir responded, and despite the emptiness in her eyes, they poured tears and her lips quivered as much as her voice, "I love you too Krista," she said sadly, "I love you too."

As if she had heard it, Krista released a contented sigh, and then her body went still and her head lulled to the side.

Ymir stopped walking and look at her face. The blonde's eyes were closed, and her chest was still. "Krista?" There was no response. "... Krista?" Ymir swallowed.

The pain in her chest almost consumed her as the realization set in that Krista had just moved on. Now, she was really gone.

Ymir bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. She tasted the familiar copper of blood, but barely felt the pain from her sharp teeth slicing into her lip.

She raised her head, looked off to the horizon, and continued to walk.

She walked, because that was all she had left to do.

* * *

Author's Note: T-the feels T-T I want to curl up in a ball and just cry until the pain goes away. Why did she have to die? Why?! ToT well, yeah, I wrote this, but still! I broke my own feels.

I actually got the idea for this after reading a different story where Ymir died… that… that made me cry so hard. As much as it broke me, I had to write this. It isn't as sad and detailed as I wanted it to be, but it even made me tear up when I read through it again.

My expectation is to make all of you sob and snot all over the place, but you'll probably only tear up. If you did either, let me know? Yes, yes I am a sadist (only sometimes).

Thank you for reading though, and sorry for breaking your feels. I will write a lot more HAPPY and naughty oneshots about them to make up for this one XD


End file.
